


Don't Ask, Don't Get

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Emma have been dating in secret, but when Emma and Regina accidentally switch bodies one day, well let's just say the secret doesn't stay that way for long. (Written for Red Swan Queen Week, Day 3 - Body Swap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Get

Ruby Lucas was having one of those days. The ones that just seem to go on and on, with no end in sight, and nothing good in the middle.

She’d been waiting tables all morning, and now that it was the afternoon there were hardly any customers in the diner at all. She’d gone from rushed off her feet to bored out of her mind, and as a result somehow felt simultaneously exhausted and listless.

When the door to the diner opened with a ding of the bell, Ruby instantly perked up. In walked her beautiful girlfriend, and Ruby could think of several different ways to make her day get a whole lot better.

A quick glance around the empty diner and Ruby made up her mind. Granny was the only one there, and she’d be fine on her own for a few minutes if some customers did come in.

“Hey Em, could you come out the back for a minute? I need to talk to you about something important.”

No one knew about their relationship yet, so Ruby was careful to keep her features as neutral as possible.

Emma looked faintly startled, but then nodded and headed to the back exit with Ruby following close behind.

As soon as they stepped out into the corridor Ruby couldn’t wait any longer and grabbed Emma by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall and kissing her.

Only Emma didn’t kiss back.

Ruby pulled away with a frown. That wasn’t like Emma.

“You okay Em?”

“Miss Lucas…” She said breathlessly, her eyes wide.

Ruby smirked. There was only one person who called her that.

“Really Em? Roleplaying Regina again? I thought you said next time it was my turn…”

Emma gasped, and Ruby took the opportunity to kiss the exposed skin of her neck.

“Mmm I still think though,” Ruby kissed between each word, moving higher up Emma’s neck, pausing when she reached her jaw, “that we should just go ahead and _ask_ her if she’d be up for a threesome at least… You never know until you ask, right?”

Ruby moved to kiss Emma’s lips again but she turned her face away.

Something was definitely wrong. Ruby let go of Emma and stepped back.

“What’s going on with you Em?”

Emma’s eyes darted round the room before finally settling on Ruby. She bit her lip before finally speaking.

“Miss Lucas, I wasn’t roleplaying Regina… I _AM_ Regina…”

Ruby’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. Oh no. Oh god no. It couldn’t be. How could it be? Had she really just managed to accidentally reveal to Regina that not only were she and Emma dating, but also that they wanted to have a threesome with her, and even sometimes roleplayed as her? Oh god. Talk about mortifying. She was lucky Regina hadn’t blasted her off the face of the earth already.

“H…How? What?”

Emma, no, _Regina_ , smiled ruefully.

“There was a bit of a magical mishap and Miss Swan and I appear to have swapped bodies. I was coming to find you to ask you for your assistance in finding a specific mushroom which we need for the reversal spell.”

Oh god this really was happening. Maybe if she didn’t mention it Regina would pretend like it never happened…

“Now I understand why Emma was so adamant that she should be the one to come and ask for your help…”

Or not.

Regina smirked, and it was so weird seeing such a ‘Regina’ expression on Emma’s face.

“I’m glad I managed to convince her otherwise. After all, who knows what you two would have gotten up to with my body if given the chance…”

Ruby wished the floor would open and swallow her whole. The worst part was that Regina was totally right. If Emma had turned up in Regina’s body and said that she was actually Emma? Yeah Ruby would definitely have tried to talk her into a kiss at the very least. She was never going to be able to look Regina in the eye ever again.

“Let’s go get that mushroom!” Ruby cried, desperately trying to change the subject.

Regina smirked again, but thankfully let it go. She gestured to the door and Ruby hurried through it, face still burning in embarrassment.

\------------------------

An hour later and Ruby was experiencing levels of awkwardness she hadn’t even known possible.

She was sitting in Regina’s study, with Emma and Regina (still in each other’s bodies) sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her, surrounded by magical…stuff… and holding hands with their eyes closed.

Normally it would be fine, and she’d have no problem being around them both, even like this, but after her encounter with Regina earlier… She just couldn’t stop thinking about them all being together…

She hadn’t had a chance to tell Emma yet about her little conversation with Regina. She was not really looking forward to that one. She didn’t think Emma would consider the kiss cheating or anything, but she would definitely not be happy with Regina knowing how they both felt about her. Emma had always been against the idea of actually _asking_ Regina if she wanted to join them for a night (or longer) whenever Ruby had suggested it, despite wanting it just as much as Ruby did. And now that Ruby had kind of sort of accidently asked her in a way, well, she suddenly understood Emma’s reluctance.

The worst thing about it all was just not knowing. She had no idea if Regina was disgusted with them, angry with them, waiting to get her own body back so she could fireball them into oblivion, or if she was actually considering Ruby’s sort of accidental suggestion. It was driving her crazy.

Suddenly Regina and Emma both gasped in unison, a bright white light bursting between their bodies. When it cleared they both slumped forward, panting hard.

“Are you all right?” Ruby was up on her feet and rushing over to them before she could stop herself.

Emma looked up and smiled, though her breathing was still heavy.

“Five by five,” she said, and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. That was Emma alright, always quoting something.

Ruby helped her shakily get to her feet.

“You should take her home, Miss Lucas, she’ll need to rest,” Regina said. She hadn’t managed to stand up yet.

Ruby bit her lip in worry.

“What about you? Will you be alright?”

Regina smiled, and Ruby was pleased to see no malice or disgust in it.

“I’ll be fine. Henry will be home in a few hours, I’ll just transport myself upstairs and sleep until then.”

Ruby nodded and began helping Emma towards the door.

“Oh and Miss Lucas?”

Ruby paused and turned her head to look back at Regina.

“If you two were to ever ask, my answer would be yes.”

Ruby felt her jaw drop. Was she saying what Ruby thought she was saying? She couldn’t be… Could she?

Before Ruby could ask, Regina raised her arms and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Ruby stood gaping at the spot she had just left.

“Ask what? Yes to what? Rubes?” Emma mumbled, her voice slightly slurred.

Ruby shook her head and then picked Emma up, cradling her in her arms. They’d make it home much faster that way. Thank goodness for werewolf strength.

“Uh… I’ll tell you when you wake up. You should sleep now Em.”

"Mmkay. G'night Rubes."

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she left Regina's house and began the walk back to Emma's.

Boy, was Emma in for a surprise when she woke up...


End file.
